five_nights_at_piggysfandomcom-20200214-history
Hardy
FNaP = Hardy (also known as Helmet Pig) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Piggy's. Hardy is an animatronic boar and children's entertainer that roams around Piggy Bay Buffet, along with Piggy Ham Bacon and Ruby. He is a guitarist in the band, positioned at either side (depends on what game is). At midnight, he roams the buffet until 6 AM. Like the other pig animatronics, Hardy sees the player as an egg and will forcefully stuff the player inside his mouth, which results in death. Appearance Hardy is a lime-colored animatronic boar with black eyes and has a yellow-green snout. He also wears a light gray hat with brown belt straps hanging from the side. During the day, he carries an electric Spanish Torres guitar colored with an orange, red gradient. He seems identically smaller than Piggy and Ruby, but is twice the size of Stella, Piggly, and Wiggly. In some places, his eyes go hollow with white, glowing pupils, which also bleeds black liquid. Locations Hardy's starting location is the Show Stage, along with Piggy and Ruby, and he's usually the second to go off stage. Once off stage, he'll go towards the Dining Area. Soon after, he'll move on towards the Junior's Playroom or Bathroom 2. He'll then either move towards Party Room 1, Party Room 2, or The Hallway. Once at the Hallway, he'll be near the right doorway The Office, then go inside. Behavior Like Ruby, Hardy will approach to the right doorway of the Office and will leave more frequently than the other animatronics. He'll also stare into the doorway too. If ignored, he'll enter into the Office. Hardy can be warn off by wearing the Piggy Ham Bacon Head like most pig animatronics. Trivia *Hardy is the only animatronic with a helmet. *If one looks closely to Hardy's helmet, they'll see a reflection of a kitchen. *In the older version of the game, if Hardy is in the closet, then he'll not be a 3D model, but instead, an Angry Birds Toons image. *In the trailer, Hardy's eyes glow after the door opens. This is not seen anywhere else in the game. *When Hardy is on the stage, part of his helmet is cut off on the sides. *Unlike other pig animatronics, Hardy has the only lower jaw that faces a diagonal direction. |-|FNaP 3= Hardy makes an appearance in Five Nights at Piggy's 3, Along with Ruby and Piggy Ham Bacon (who returning as "Withered Piggy.") He is once again the children's entertainer for the "new and improved" Piggy Bay Buffet. Appearance Hardy looks exactly the same as before. He is not damaged or in any other severe state. He wears a light gray helmet with 2 belt straps hanging on the sides. In some places, his eyes will turn black and he'll have white glowing pupils. During the day, Hardy carries an auditorium type acoustic guitar colored orange-red. Behavior Hardy's starting place is the Show Stage, and he's usually the first one to leave the stage. Once he leaves, he'll go towards the Dining Area or the Restrooms. Once there, he'll then go towards The Hallway or to Party Room 1. He'll then move on towards The Office. He'll stay by the right doorway of the Office. If ignored, Hardy will go inside the office. He'll be warn off if the player goes inside The Closet. If also ignored, Hardy will jumpscare the player, resulting in death. Trivia *Hardy is one of the only pig animatronics to enter the Dining Area. The other is Piggy Ham Bacon. *The Restrooms is the only camera where Hardy's eyes go black. *Hardy is the only one to look through the door of the Closet. |-|Beta= Hardy Hard Bacon was the original prototype for Five Nights at Piggy's. He is a children's entertainer that roams in the abandoned buffet, Piggy Bay Buffet. He is a guitarist of the band who's positioned left side. Appearance Hardy Hard Bacon wears a dark gray helmet with a belt wrapped around it. There is also a spade card stuck between the belt and the helmet. He has blue eyes and has a mouth of a ventriloquist puppet. When he is at the Dining Area, he has a scratch on his helmet, along with some rust. It's unknown if he ever holds anything unfortunately. Behavior It's mostly unknown about his behavior. However, the known locations he's found in are the Oink Stage and the Dining Area. However, it's possible that he could've been found in the Baby's Playroom, The Closet, The Hallway, or The Restrooms. Trivia *Hardy seems to be larger than Chammy Hammy Dammy and Ruby Glitter Bacon. **It could possibly be a perspective illusion however. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Piggys Show Stage Remastered.png|Hardy with Ruby and Piggy on the Show Stage. Show Stage 2 Remaster.png|Hardy with Piggy while Ruby left the Show Stage. Hammy in Dining Room Remastered.gif|Hardy's eye's twitching in the Dining Area. Bathroom 2 2.png|Hardy in Bathroom 2 Closet 2 Remaster.png|Hardy in The Closet. Junior's Playroom 7.png|Hardy in The Junior's Playroom. Party Room 1 2.png|Hardy in Party Room 1 Party Room 2 2.png|Hardy in Party Room 2 Office 6 Remaster.png|Hardy near The Office. Hardy Pose.png|Hardy's Pose while in The Office. Five Nights at Piggy's (Old) Stage 1.png|Hardy with Ruby and Piggy on The Show Stage. Stage 3.png|Hardy with Piggy while Ruby left the Show Stage. Dining Area 2.png|Hardy in The Dining Area. Bathroom 2 2 Old.png|Hardy in Bathroom 2 Junior's Playroom 5.png|Hardy in The Junior's Playroom. Party Room 1 2 Old.png|Hardy in Party Room 1 Party Room 2 2 Old.png|Hardy in Party Room 2. Hallway 2.png|Hardy in The Hallway. Costume Room 2.png|Hardy in the Costume Room (Closet). Office 7 Old.png|Hardy oustide The Office. Beta Sketch150204417.jpg|Hardy with Ruby and Chammy on the Oink Stage. Sketch150204542.jpg|Hardy with Chammy while Ruby left the Oink Stage. Sketch161191046.png|Hammy with Suit-1 in the Dining Area. Sketch150174156.png|A Hardy costume in the Costume Room. Sketch172215521.png|Ditto, but as a hallucination. Sketch35235952.png|A cutscene with Hardy and Ruby. Sketch460054.png|Ditto Sketch312393182831-8213-832183321321321.png|Ditto, but with Silver. Five Nights at Piggy's 3 Showstage 1.png|Hardy with Mustache Piggy and Ruby on the Show Stage. Showstage 2.png|Hardy and Mustache Piggy while Ruby left the Show Stage. Dining Area 3.png|Hardy in the Dining Area. Restrooms 2.png|Hardy in the Restrooms. Hallway 2 3.png|Hardy in the Hallway. Party Room 2.png|Hardy in Party Room 2. Office 18.png|Hardy near The Office. Office 19.png|Hardy in The Office. Miscellaneous Day time.png|Hardy and his friends on the old Show Stage. Day Time 323232.png|Hardy, Mustache Piggy, Ruby, Lucky, and Bomb on stage during the day. Prize 6.png|A Hardy plush toy. old helmet pig.png|Helmet Pig from Angry Birds. |-|Audio= Category:Males Category:Pig Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Piggy's Category:Five Nights at Piggy's 3